


blow me blow you blow it up

by lavenderlotion



Series: a spider and a spark [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “The last one blew up,” Stiles countered, pressing his smirk against Peter’s neck. Peter snorted at the memory and ignored the dig. The last onehadblown up, but that wasn’t entirely Peter’s fault.





	blow me blow you blow it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbeanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeanz/gifts).



> For the prompt from Tumblr: _Stiles/Peter Parker being nerds and adorable together?_

“It’s gonna blow up.”

Peter shivered when Stiles’ breath ghosted along the shell of his ear, his lips brushing against his skin with the faintest of pressure, so light Peter may not have felt it if not for his enhanced senses. He shook his head even as his lips twisted into a grin and grabbed the next vial he needed. Stiles’ fingers slipped under his t-shirt, cool against the skin of Peter’s belly as they slid along the waist of his jeans. 

“It’s not gonna blow up,” Peter told him. His voice was breathier than he wanted it to be, considering they were arguing. Technically. They didn’t really argue all too much, and most of the time that they  _ did, _ it was like this: fun and teasing and without any real heat. 

“The last one blew up,” Stiles countered, pressing his smirk against Peter’s neck. Peter snorted at the memory and ignored the dig. The last one  _ had _ blown up, but that wasn’t entirely Peter’s fault. Bruce sorted his chemicals in such a way that made sense only to him, and Peter had been left alone to figure out his organization system—which, obviously, hasn’t gone too well. 

“The last one wasn’t my fault,” Peter reminded him, leaning more of his weight back into Stiles’ arms. He was far too happy that they were spending time together,  _ alone _ , to be bothered by anything and he ignored Stiles’ comeback to focus on what he was doing. Peter was pretty sure this formula would be the one, and if he was right, having freezing webs was going to be  _ awesome.  _ He grabbed the next vial he needed and did his best to ignore how Stiles’ lips were ghosting along his neck. 

“If it doesn’t blow up, I’ll blow you—”

Peter’s hand spasmed and before he could steady it, too much liquid was spilling out of the glass and he hardly had enough time to snatch his hand back before the beaker exploded, glass shooting outwards. It crashed into the hazy shield that instantly formed in front of him, and Peter sucked in a shocked breath as he slumped against Stiles’ chest. The arms around his waist tightened before Stiles’ magic flickered out, and he pressed a kiss to Peter’s skin. 

“—and if it blows up, I’ll eat you out.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
